


Wives & Knives

by NotInWonderlandAnymore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Betty questions it, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, F/F, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, Knives, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Scissoring, Sex, Sex Toys, So Veronica proves herself, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Veronica wants to be a dom, Vibrators, Wives, a little blood play, cum kink, suprise sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInWonderlandAnymore/pseuds/NotInWonderlandAnymore
Summary: “V, it’s not that I don’t want you to do it.” Betty explains as she sits up on the couch to face Veronica who has been pacing the living room. “I’m just saying that I’ve been in this role for forever, and I’m not sure I know how to submit like that.”Veronica is wearing a hole in the tile of their posh apartment in New York that she insisted Betty let her buy them. “It’s Daddy’s money, Betty. It’s the one thing he’s good for, so can you shut up and let me do this? We just got married! I want to be able to fuck you in luxury, not a fucking broom closet in the Bronx, okay?”“I just want to try, B.” Veronica whines, the skirt of her black dress crinkling under her hands that are gripping it in frustration. “You just make me feel so good and I absolutely love how you take control, Betty. I just want to try and make you squirm.”“Squirm?” Betty repeated with a grin. “Is that what you want me to do?”The raven-haired girl cocks an eyebrow. “Yes. I can totally do this.”ORBetty & Veronica are married and have lived with Betty as the Dominant and Veronica as the Submissive. Veronica wants to try switching and Betty isn't having it, until Veronica makes a very convincing case.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Riverdale Bingo 2021





	Wives & Knives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucivar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucivar/gifts).



> Hi Everyone!
> 
> So, I'm usually all Bughead all the time - BUT, I got knife play on my Bingo card this time around and I really wanted to do something different. I feel like there isn't a lot of B/V BDSM out there so I'm trying to fix that for those of you who like that pairing or just like some girl/girl action. OR just because this shit is hot.
> 
> Either way, read on if you'd like to read some crazy stuff. 
> 
> Special thanks to Lucivar who not only supported this Beronica idea BUT SHE MADE ME THIS AMAZING PICTURE TO GO WITH IT. 
> 
> I'm still dying over it, so gag in the comments to her as well okay, cause it is GOLD. 
> 
> I'm also gifting this to her because, well, because I can. <3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/192060696@N08/50974527823/in/dateposted-public/)  
  
  
Veronica stood in the doorway of the bedroom, an absolute sight of wickedness incarnate with a sly grin on her face and a few bits of fabric elsewhere. She took in the scene in front of her, her skin prickling with anticipation of the evening to come and let her eyes wander over her partner in life, in love, and in lust - Betty Cooper. Her eyes swept up her wife’s body, smiling at how cute she looked in a plain white T-shirt and cheeky pink panties peeking out underneath.

Veronica walked slowly over to Betty, taking in how her skin looked like a dusty rose gold in the low light coming from the bedside lamp. She didn’t have to worry about her black strappy stilettos making noise on the plush white carpeting, allowing her to ghost around the room freely and plan her attack. 

Veronica hadn’t planned on doing this while she was asleep but as she took a deep breath and glanced at the fairy lights that hung above the ornate headboard of their bed, she felt a rush of excitement pull deep into that part of her belly that gave the first signs of want. The thrill of surprising Betty, catching her off guard was going to be so fucking hot for both of them and she couldn’t wait to prove how good she could be if given the chance.

Sinking to her knees, she eyed the blonde beauty lying casually in the middle of the bed. Her breathing was deep and Veronica was certain she could get her set in place without waking her.

Veronica glanced around the room once more, gathering her nerves. The bedroom reflected them perfectly, chic furniture filling the empty spaces of the room easily for Veronica and feminine touches of pink floral wall paper and fuzzy blue pillows for Betty.

And then there was the splash of black that stretched out from underneath the mattress that matched both of their personalities.

Veronica reached down and picked up one of the black leather wrist cuffs attached to the binding under the mattress and slipped it under her left wrist as gently as she could, securing it. She crawled to the bottom of the bed and grabbed the ankle cuff next. She tenderly lifted Betty’s leg up a little, her fingertips raising her foot by the heel and sliding the cuff under before buckling the next restraint.

Veronica sucked in a sharp breath, her hand frozen in place still under Betty’s heel that she was about to place back on the bed, as her lover let out a low hum and furrowed her brow.

Veronica watched her face intently, hardly able to allow herself to breath until Betty’s breathing deepened once more.

Once she had set Betty’s heel back onto the bed, she hurried over to the other side of the mattress to secure the other two limbs to the shackles under the bed, careful not to disturb her again.

Veronica finally stood and adjusted the thong of her black bodysuit that had twisted in her movements to pull tightly beside her now-throbbing clit. As her two delicate fingers tugged it into a better position they were quickly covered in her slick, her arousal glistening in the light that reflected on her burgundy coated nails.

She let out a whisper-soft sigh as she popped them into her mouth to clean them off with a few licks of her tongue. Tasting herself has always been one of her favorite kinks and Betty loves to indulge her in that as much as she can.

That is, when she isn’t trying to drink every drop that falls from between Veronica’s thighs herself.

Veronica takes a deep, shuddering breath.

_ Focus _ , she scolds herself. _ Tonight is about Betty. _

She grabs the black leather box from under the bed that she had hid earlier that day and with a ‘click’ she has it unlatched and stares at the contents.

Black satin blindfold. Check.

Butt plug. Check. 

Vibrator. Check.

2 small knives. Check. 

Veronica bites her lip and removes the blindfold first.

_ Time to prove myself. _

********************

“V, it’s not that I don’t want you to do it.” Betty explains as she sits up on the couch to face Veronica who has been pacing the living room. “I’m just saying that I’ve been in this role for  _ forever _ , and I’m not sure I know how to submit like that.”

Veronica is wearing a hole in the tile of their posh apartment in New York that she insisted Betty let her buy them. _ “It’s Daddy’s money, Betty. It’s the one thing he’s good for, so can you shut up and let me do this? We just got married! I want to be able to fuck you in luxury, not a fucking broom closet in the Bronx, okay?” _

“I just want to try, B.” Veronica whines, the skirt of her black dress crinkling under her hands that are gripping it in frustration. “You just make me feel so good and I absolutely love how you take control, Betty. I just want to try and make you squirm.”

“Squirm?” Betty repeated with a grin. “Is that what you want me to do?”

The raven-haired girl cocks an eyebrow. “Yes. I can totally do this.”

Betty can’t help but let out a laugh as she reaches forward to grab Veronica by her wrist as she gets close enough from her next lap around the living room, pulling her to straddle her on the couch. 

Veronica’s breath gets caught in her throat as her dress rides up her thighs and she rests her hands on Betty’s shoulders. It only takes a moment before the blonde is sliding her hands up the newly exposed expanse of skin, grabbing her by the ass as she leans forward to bite her breast through the dress.  _ Hard. _ Veronica can feel her teeth catch her flesh through her bra and her head drops back. Unable to suppress her moan, she looks every bit the submissive, and Betty the unrelenting dominate.

“But can you do it like me?” Betty teases. “Can you do anything that’ll  _ really _ get me to submit to you, babe?”

Veronica snaps out of her momentary weakness and her chin drops back down to her chest.

“Yes.” She says, and Betty can’t help the mirth that escapes her lips.

Veronica grabs her chin hard and the laughter in Betty subsides, replaced by shock as she looks up at her partner. She was not expecting that.

Veronica’s jaw tightens as she leans down, her nose brushing against the now subdued girl beneath her. “I can. And I’m going to prove it to you.”

Betty swallowed hard.

She couldn’t say “no” to her about the damn apartment and she was not going to be able to say “no” to her now.

_ ******************* _

Veronica slipped her hands into the elastic band of the blindfold and stretched them outward to create a lopsided circle, fingers splayed wide to keep it from coming off. She started to slide it over the crown of Betty’s head and her eyes shot open suddenly, being jolted awake from the movement against her scalp. Her glazed eyes met Veronica’s for a split moment before the blindfold was put in place, forcing her vision into darkness.

“V-Veronica?” Betty sputtered, and tried to sit up. The bindings creaked against the tension and Betty’s gasp filled the room. “V! What are you doing?”

Veronica watched as Betty struggled against the restraints, her chest heaving up towards her. Veronica had to run her tongue along her bottom lip, the sight of Betty’s now erect nipples straining against her T-shirt as she arched on the bed too much for her.

Veronica reached out and placed a hand on Betty’s bare stomach, her shirt having rid up her ribcage from her movements. “Shhh. It’s okay, B. I told you I was going to prove myself.”

Betty made a strangled noise in her throat. “Oh my god, V. You can’t just tie someone up when they’re sleeping! There’s consent that needs to happen!”

Veronica sat back on the bed and you could hear the pout in her voice when she spoke next.

“We’ve been together 5 years, Betty.” Veronica huffed. “You’ve never _ not _ consented to me.”

Betty paused and Veronica could swear she was rolling her eyes behind the blindfold.

“It’s not that simple.” Betty groaned and bit her lip. Veronica was toying with the waistband of her panties and she bucked her hips a little in a ‘ _ get outta there’ _ gesture.

“What’s my safe word, Veronica?” Betty demands and Veronica snaps the waistband of her underwear so it cracks lightly against her abdomen. “What is it?” she asks again, her breath caught on a gasp.

Veronica is silent because Betty has never actually needed a safe word before. “Um…”

“Exactly!” Betty whines and she hears Veronica moving on the bed. There’s a strange sound, like something is clattering against something. “Veronica…” She warns as she feels what she can only assume is one of Veronica’s nails trail down her inner thigh.

Betty can’t help but let out a moan, and then the touch is gone.

Veronica grips the knife she was holding a little tighter, delighting in the fact that the first moments that the blunt side of the blade slid against her skin already had her moaning.

“You can just use mine!” Veronica quips offhandedly and her fingers of her other hand are now inside Betty’s panties, palm pressed hard against the flesh of her nether lips, fingers gliding across the entrance of her heat that is very wet for someone who is putting up so much of a fight.

Her touch is gone again but then she feels that nail biting into the flesh of her hip, slipping underneath the fabric gathered there.

Betty presses her head back against the pillow. Through gritted teeth she says, “Hermes? Really, V?” She butchers the name, but she doesn’t really care.

Veronica is holding the blade against her hip bone, the pink cotton starting to fray as the knife starts to tear through it’s dainty woven threads. “Oh my god, Betty. It’s pronounced  _ Hermès!  _ How do you not know that?” Veronica balks.

Betty snickers at Veronica’s response to the mispronunciation of her favorite designer, her demeanor lightening up now that the apprehension of waking up tied to the bed was fading.  _ “Sorry. _ It’s not like you use it enough for me to remember.”

Veronica rips the knife through the cotton fabric at that comment and while Betty lets out a little yelp, the sharp steel has already gone through the fabric at her other hip.

_ “What is that  _ -“

Suddenly, realization comes sweeping through Betty, almost as fast as the pleasure knowing that Veronica brought a knife to the bedroom had. “Baby, did you bring a knife to bed?!”

Veronica kisses her soundly as she pulls the pink scraps that used to be her panties out from under her, tossing them to the floor. Breaking away, she mumbles, “Yes. You always wanted to try knife play.”

Betty blindly catches her lips hungrily then, wishing she could pull her closer, bring her tongue deeper into her mouth. “But I wanted to do ittttt.” Betty whines against her lips so pitifully that Veronica lets out a breathy laugh.

“Oh, Betty.” Veronica says as she moves down her body to settle herself between her thighs. Veronica flattens her tongue at her scorching center before dragging it up between her folds to curl around her clit, flicking the hooded nub with the tip of it with a pointed precision that has Betty crying out. “You snooze, you lose.” She purrs against her wet cunt.

“Fair enough,” Betty chokes out and arches her back off the bed as Veronica tries to hold her hips down.

Veronica takes another deep drink from the well of fucking life force that’s flowing out of Betty’s beautiful pussy and is met with another sharp bucking of her hips. Veronica pulls back and Betty hears some commotion again going on at the side of the bed. Then she feels her T-shirt being pulled across her taut body and it feels like she’s being pinned there.

“Hey, B.” Veronica says, softly. “Don’t move, okay?”

Betty nods from her spot on her bed. “Okay.”

All of a sudden there’s sounds of tearing fabric.

Veronica has pulled another knife out of her box and has pushed both knives into the sides of her stretched out T-shirt, effectively keeping her torso and hips from being able to rise up from their spot. She is tacked to the bed like a delicious butterfly and the way her moans bounce off the walls of the room had Veronica in a tizzy.

Seeing the hilts of the knives peeking out from the mattress they were currently stabbing into was so primal yet neither cared about the mattress’ wounds.

Veronica presses hot kisses along Betty’s inner thighs, biting the supple flesh with her teeth and preening at the noises she pulls from her. She can see her slit glistening in the twinkling of the fairy lights and brings her mouth closer to her center. Teasing her outer lips with long swipes of her tongue, she waits until Betty is twisting and panting with want before she blows her soft breath over her wet flesh.   
  
“Please!” Betty gasps, her hands trying desperately to clutch at the pillow under her head despite being confined. “I need your tongue, baby.” A small sob catches in her throat. “Please!”   
  
Veronica’s cheshire cat smile goes unseen due to Betty’s inability to see her due to the blindfold that adorns her lovely face.

“Just my tongue, Betty?” Veronica teases as she swipes her index finger between her folds lazily, drawing another moan from the girl beneath her.    
  
Betty bucks her hips hard at that, her shirt ripping against the knives holding her in place and allowing her a little more freedom to move. But Veronica doesn’t want that. She wants her to submit to her. Needs her to submit.   
  
“Stop moving!” Veronica growls and slaps her palm against her cunt.    
  
“ _ FUCK! V _ !” Betty yells and Veronica hums with pleasure as she sees her pussy gush in front of her eyes from the harsh contact. 

“I have so many fun things I’m going to do besides my mouth.” Veronica purrs and moves to the box once more, gathering the last of its contents. 

“What are they?” Betty asks breathlessly.

Betty shivers as she feels Veronica move something cool between her legs. 

“You’ll love them.” Veronica promises, soaking the pink glass butt plug in her juices and lining it up to her southern entrance. Veronica teases her pucker and Betty’s groaning against the pressure. As she eases most of it inside her except for the last swell of glass, Veronica leans down to drink deeply of her pussy. Betty’s breathing is shallow but she starts to relax against her new dominant’s tongue and in turn Veronica swirls the plug, testing if she’s ready for the last push to fully settle it inside her.    
  
When Betty whispers out, “Now” Veronica latches her lips around her clit and sucks it roughly as she pushes the plug all the way inside, leaving just the feminine glass flower of the toy to rest against the outside of her ass.

“ _ Jesus _ , Veronica,” Betty pants as she gets accustomed to the fullness. “You know how much I love a butt plug.” A grin can be seen tugging at the side of her mouth. “I think you’re trying to pull out all the stops.”

Veronica continues to suckle at her clit as she blindly reaches for the vibrator on the bed. Once in her hand, she pulls her lips away to slide the vibrator inside the writhing blonde beneath her. Betty lets out a string of curse words at the feeling of both the toys inside her, driving her wild.   
  
“All the stops,” She mumbles and settles between her thighs again to lick at the nub of pleasure peeking through the top of her lips. “I know you live for this shit.”    
  
Veronica switches on the vibrator and begins circling her tongue over her clit. Betty is pulling against her wrist cuffs while tossing her head back, the sounds of metal grinding against metal from the links are almost as loud as the expletives falling from her lips.    
  
“It’s too much!” Betty cries after a few more moments.    
  
Veronica barely resists the urge to laugh and tugs on the butt plug a little, creating tension as it stretches her before going back in.    
  
And then she sucks her clit again. HARD.    
  
“VERONICA!” Betty bellows in warning and Veronica can’t help but laugh against her sex then.    
  
“Oh my god, B. You do this to me ALL. THE. TIME.” She chastises and begins moving the vibrator inside her, creating long strokes, letting the vibrations move through her walls and caress her G-spot.    
  
“You can always use the safe word.” Veronica taunts and begins a push-pull rhythm with both the vibrator and the butt plug.    
  
“Fuck you.” Betty spits out at her, sounding determined to last as long as Veronica does for her.    
  
Veronica starts to move four rigid fingertips of one hand across her clit while the other begins thrusting the vibrator harder and deeper inside of Betty’s quivering walls. “Oh, I plan to. But you’re going to squirt for me first.”    
  
Betty lets out a loud cry which sounds like the beginnings of Veronica’s name while she arches off the bed again, the fabric ripping completely away from the knives that were holding her to the bed and leaving the sides of her shirt shredded.    
  
It was a fucking sight and Veronica wondered if she would finish right there just from watching her wife come undone. ‘ _ She’s so hot like this. No wonder Betty loves doing this to me. We are switching more often.’  _ Veronica’s thoughts were flooding in as her eyes glazed over when Betty’s pussy clamp down hard on the vibrator.    
Veronica shoves it in hard, making sure to push it right against her G-spot while tapping at her clit rapidly with her fingers. It’s so deep inside of her, nestled against her womb that Veronica can feel the vibrations through the skin of her pelvis and it’s driving her as wild as it is Betty.   
  
Veronica watches in awe as Betty comes hard around the toy, her orgasm splashing around the base onto the bed and her hand in waves. And then she’s watching her scream her name as she desperately bites her lip and bucks against her and Veronica barely has the sense to pull out the vibrator before settling herself between her thighs.

_ “V, please _ fuck me,” Betty whines while still in the throes of her orgasm.

Veronica slides her left leg under Betty’s right one, pressing her sex against hers as she grips onto her thighs for leverage.

“Is this what you want?” Veronica pants as she slides their clits against one another, their wetness mixing in filthy sounds that echo through the room and reverberate right down to their toes.

“God, yes,” Betty encourages, “Your fucking pussy feels so good against mine.”

“I know. It’s my favorite, too.” Veronica smiles through another moan. She suddenly grabs one of the knives from the mattress leans forward, effectively pinning her pelvis down with her own for a moment. She slides the blunt side of the blade against her cheek and licks her bottom lip while she watches Betty’s face flush from the contact. She brings the knife to the elastic band connecting to the satin covering over her eyes by her temple and yanks. The blindfold tears away and she’s met with the most beautiful green eyes that stare straight into hers.    
  
“Hi.” Betty breathes, a smile spreading across her face.   
  
“Hi.” Veronica smiles back as she drags the knife alongside her jaw and down to her lips. She slowly brings it to Betty’s lower lip and turns it on it’s side, the top of it pulling it down slightly. Veronica leans forward to kiss her while the shiny metal holds her lower lip in place, drawing it down as she does so. Betty’s breath catches in her throat and she lets out a groan as Veronica’s lips meet hers and the knife is tossed to the ground.    
  
Veronica tastes the blood before she sees it and pulls back to see the small cut in Betty’s lip, a drop of crimson peeking through and making her pout look sinful and dangerous.    
  
Betty notices the panic that starts to rise in Veronica’s eyes as she stares at her mouth.    
  
“Hey, I’m okay.” Betty reassures her, a smile playing on her lips which only helps to coat her lips in red. “I can barely feel it.” She swallows hard and darts her eyes to the side before glancing at the brunette again. “And it’s kind of hot seeing my blood on your mouth.”    
  
Veronica’s eyes close for a moment as her words go straight to her core and then she’s back on her mouth, kissing her deeply and licking at her lip with her tongue.    
  


Betty presses her heels into the mattress to help lift her hips into Veronica, reminding her to continue her movements.    
  
Veronica breaks the kiss as she moves back to a comfortable position between her legs and grabs the final knife from the mattress. She slides it underneath Betty’s T-shirt and slowly presses the knife upward from the neckline down to her belly button. Veronica and Betty look into each other's eyes the entire time, the sounds of cotton being torn the only thing either of them can hear besides their own breathing. And it’s… hot. So hot.   
  
Betty is the first to break the tension once Veronica drops that knife onto the ground to join the other one and splays open the scraps of shirt that cling to her body.    
  
“Are you going to grind that pussy against mine or what?” Betty says cheekily.    
  
“Ugh,” Veronica scoffs as she bites one of Betty’s pink nipples that she had so wanted to pull into her mouth earlier when she saw it underneath her shirt. “You’re so impatient.”   
  
“Because I want you to come with me,” Betty pleads and arches her back, pressing her breast firmly against Veronica’s mouth.    
  
“Hmm,” Veronica hums against her chest as she straightens. “I can do that.”   
  
Veronica begins to rock her hips in earnest now, a hand on Betty’s thigh and another gripping the sheets behind her for leverage. Their whimpering sounds of pleasure engulf them in their own little world atop their bed with each glide of their sex bringing them closer and closer to the edge. Betty cries out, choking on a sob as Veronica’s clit hits hers just right and she’s right there; so close - their folds fitting against each other like pages of a favorite book.    
  
Betty comes first, still sensitive from her previous orgasm and her throbbing pussy is what sends Veronica over the cliff she was barely hanging on to. Gripping tightly to Betty’s thigh and hip, Veronica grinds herself against her as their orgasms pool beneath them, leaving them gasping for air and sated. They don’t speak until their breathing goes back to normal and Veronica untangles herself to hurry and unlock Betty from the restraints.    
  
As she removes her wrists and ankles from the bindings, she kisses them and rubs the redness out of them tenderly before laying them on the bed.   
  
Betty sighs happily and holds her arms out for Veronica who quickly climbs back into bed and into Betty’s arms, holding her close.   
  
She’s nervous when she asks, “Did I do alright?”   
  
Betty smiles against her hair as she gives her a gentle squeeze. “Yes, baby. You were amazing. I am so impressed with how well you did!” She praises and Veronica’s body is practically buzzing with her preening from it.    
  
“Do you want me to take the plug out?” She whispers and trails her hand down Betty’s stomach only to be stopped with a gentle hand.    
  
Betty laughs a little. “No, I think I’m going to keep it in tonight. I like how it feels and I might be up for round two in a little bit.”    
  
Veronica’s head perks up and she looks at Betty with wide eyes. “But you had a round two!”   
  
“Round three, then.” Betty says, waving a hand into the air before draping it around Veronica’s shoulders and bringing her close again.    
  
“Can we switch again some time?” Veronica asks in a low voice, idly trailing her fingers under the swell of Betty’s breasts. Her tone is hopeful, yet cautious now that the heat of the moment has worn off and it’s just them.   
  
Betty smiles again and closes her eyes, a wave of tiredness coming over her.    
  
“Of course, V. I love you in both roles.”    
  
Veronica makes a noise between a giggle and a squeal as she pulls the blankets over them, not wanting them to get cold as they drift off to sleep.    
  
“Can I do it again tomorrow?” Veronica questions and her voice is filled with excitement.   
  
Betty tucks the covers around them and pulls Veronica in for a chaste kiss.    
  
“Give me more than a day, okay, babe? At least so I have enough time to pick a better safe word than Hermies.” She messes up the name again on purpose, a sly grin working its way onto her mouth.    
  
“ _ It’s  _ _ Hermès _ _ , Betty _ !”   
  
And with that, the rest of their night is spent in trying out new safe words and teaching Betty the importance of  Hermès  in the fashion industry and the honor of having a wife with not one, but two Birkin Bags to come home to.

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll.
> 
> If you made it through, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!
> 
> Hopefully, it came across playful and consensual to you all as it was my intent. 
> 
> PSA: DON'T PLAY WITH KNIVES IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING. Knife play is not something to be taken lightly. You can get super hurt - or die - so ya know, do your research and be safe!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment below or some kudos <3 or find me on tumblr to tell me what a heathen I am ;) 
> 
> @NotInWonderlandAnym0re


End file.
